legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 26
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 26 Red and Harisson Red: Status report! Harisson: We have some news on the Coalition from Marissa. Apparently, they ran into two members, Adam and Eve. They spared their lives for some strange reason, then disappeared. Red: Adam and Eve?! They are on the top 5 most wanted. They are a duo. We don't know much about them, but to spare someone isn't normal for them, so Jessie and Marissa were lucky. Harisson: So, what do you want us to do? Red: Search for the two. They need to be killed. Adam and Eve Adam (putting his cards down on the table): Looks like you win again. Eve: Pay up. Adam: I'm already cleaned out. Eve: It looks like you'll just have to owe me, then. Adam: Damn, I'm in the hole at least fifty dollars, now. Eve: Don't worry, I don't keep track, and I won't actually make you pay me. Adam: Your too nice to play in a real game of poker. Eve: That's why I never play real poker. Adam: Alright, break time is over, we need to get moving. Eve: Aw, do we have to leave already? Adam: Yea, we have to exterminate the 16. ???: Is that so? Then why didn't you do it yesterday when you had the chance? (he pins Adam against the wall) Adam: Look, we think that Jessie guy and his wife can be a good part of the Coalition, if you allow us to recruit them. ???: Adam, you've never failed me, so I'll trust you on this one. Adam: Do you still want us to eliminate the rest of the 16? ???: Yes! Adam: And what of Jessie's son? ???: If you can get him too, so be it, if not, he's expendable. Adam: Will do, sir. The man walks away quickly, seeming pretty angry. Adam: Is it just me, or did boss look even angrier than usual? Eve: He was angrier. Adam: I guess we better start our mission, before he gets back. The two head toward the 16's camp. Jessie and Marissa Marissa (seeing a distressed face on Jessie): Is everything alright? Jessie: No, it's not. When Adam was looking at me, I got a really strange feeling and I can't seem to get rid of it. Marissa: What feeling is it? Jessie: That's the thing, I don't know. Marissa: Hopefully is goes away soon, we need to focus on the mission. Jessie: Yea, we do. (he fake smiles at her) Red and Harisson Harisson: Red, have you found anymore information on Adam and Eve? Red: It's amazing, Adam is the Coalition's best fighter, not counting their boss. Although they're a duo, Eve is number five on the list of dangerous people. Harisson: So, Adam isn't someone to mess with? Red: Basically. I assume that he could even beat me. Harisson: I don't want to have to find out. Adam (coming up from behind them): I wouldn't either. Harisson (looking back quickly): Adam! What are you doing here?! Adam (laughing a little bit): Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill the 16. Harisson: So, why am I first on the list? Adam: You aren't, we've already killed five others. Harisson (looking around, paranoid): Where's Eve?! Adam: You know, around. Jessie (running in): Hold it! You're going to have to get through me first. Adam looks at Jessie and gets the feeling that Jessie had earlier. Jessie also gets it back. Adam (thinking): What is this? Something doesn't feel right. (he looks at Jessie) It has something to do with him. Jessie (seeing Adam's distress, thinking): He also feels it, but what does it mean? It doesn't matter, I still have to do my job. (out loud) So, are you going to attack me?! Adam: No, I won't attack you. If I kill you, you'll be last. (he looks up at Harisson) Don't worry, I won't attack him, either. Oh, wait, yes I will. Eve grabs Harisson and brings him down to ground level. Adam grabs Harisson by the collar of his shirt. Harisson (scared): Please, don't kill me. Adam: Why not, you're on the list. Harisson: I haven't lived my life yet. There still is so much I haven't seen. Adam (looking at him): Why can't you people just shut up when I'm trying to kill you? Jessie (noticing that Harisson's words are effecting Adam): Adam? What's wrong, getting cold feet? Adam: No! (he stabs his hand through Harisson's chest, killing him) Jessie (surprised, thinking): I thought he wasn't going to do it. What happened? Adam starts walking away. Red: What about me? Adam: You aren't on the list, yet. Enjoy it while you can. Jessie (still distressed): Adam, wait! Adam (looking back): Make it quick, I don't have time to waste. Jessie: You feel it too, don't you? The strange feeling? Adam (surprised): You felt it too? Jessie: So, I guess this means something, but what? Adam (walking up to Jessie and looking him in the eyes): I don't know, but I wouldn't stress over it. Jessie: Why aren't you going to kill me? Adam: No, I'm not. You know what, I want you to meet us at your camp in a few hours. I think we need to talk. Jessie: Talk, to you? Why? You're trying to kill my team. Adam: Correction, succeeding at killing your team. Plus, you're talking to me now, aren't you? Jessie: Alright, I'll meet you at our camp, but when I get there, you better have a good reason for me not to kill you. Adam: Then it's settled, I'll see you then. He walks away, leaving Jessie surprised. That night Jessie (getting impatient): Where the hell is he? Adam (walking in): Sorry we're late, but we ran across a few roadblocks. Jessie: First question, why are you nice to us? Adam: We'll get to that another time. Unfortunately, I can't sit and talk, but I have a letter for you from our boss. (he hands him the letter) Oh, there's also a little something extra in there from me. (he and Eve leave the tent) Jessie opens up the letter. Marissa: So, what does it say? Jessie: It says that we have been asked to join the Coalition. Marissa: And why would we join them? Jessie: It says the full background of the war. Marissa: Which is? Jessie: The Allies started the war. Marissa: So, what's the plan? Jessie: We need to confront Adam. Marissa: Then, let's waste no time. We need to start now, then. To be continued...